Destiny Bites Hard
by Flames of Loving Ambitions
Summary: A kit destined for greatness, cursed with being different than the rest of Riverclan. Never able to learn how to swim or hunt fish, Stormkit is frowned upon with every turn. That is, until he meets Firekit, a beautiful young she-kit who changes his entire view on life, helping him through the struggle of life to meet his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

"What _is_ that thing?" a voice hissed. "That is not my son. I am not okay with letting that…. Monster into our family! Get rid of it immediately, Birdtalon."

"I cannot do that, Duskstar." A deeper voice mewed.

"Well, why not?" The other Tom, Duskstar, hissed.

"For one," Birdtalon mewed calmly. "I am a medicine cat, so I am not subject to your demands. Second, this kit has a great future ahead of him."

Duskstar mocked Birdtalon. "Great future in the Place of No Stars! Swallowtail, what do you think?"

A groggy female voice replied. "Duskstar… I just kitted…. Can't this wait till… tomorrow…?"

With a frustrated growl, paw steps shuffled around. "Because of you," Duskstar growled. "I need to live with this freak show."

"Now now, Duskstar." Birdtalon growled. "Don't go blaming _me _for your horrible gene pool."

Duskstar let out a roar of Ragland sliced a claw down a kits face. The kit's face that he was talking about.

Xxx

Stormkit jolted awake, crying out in pain as the memory tore through his dreams once more. The little kit quakes in fear, curling up in his forever empty nest.

"Shut up, you stupid kit!" a venomous voice hissed. Stormkit pressed himself smaller as the face of a pretty calico she cat appeared over the edge of his nest. "Just what do you think you're doing? Starclan! What are you even doing here, in my nest, instead of the beautiful kits promised to me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Swallowtail." Stormkit mewed shakily.

"Don't you 'I'm sorry, Swallowtail' me, ya pathetic scrap! Get out of my nest and leave this den. It's about time you did that."

"But you always told me to n-"

"GET OUT!" Swallowtail roared.

Stormkit dashed out of the den, tail streaming behind him as he ran away on his three paws. He bust through the nursery entrance and into the open air of Riverclan camp, where all the cats turned around to look at him.

"Hey, look! The ugly scrap is out! Hey _Ugly_kit!"

"Isn't he Swallowtail's and Duskstar's kit?"

"Yeah."

"Tsk Tsk. What a shame. They had so much potential in creating a lovely kit. And instead they got… _that."_

Stormkit cowered down, trying to cover his ears to block out the sounds of cats judging him. _It's too much! _He screamed inwardly. _Make it all stop!_

"Well, I think that you look just fine." A she-cat mewed next to him.

Stormkit lifted his paws. "W-what?"

The she-cat snorted. "You heard me. I said that I think you look good just the way you are. I'm Firekit, by the way."

Stormkit looked up at Firekit and his breath caught in his throat. A lithe black she-kit stood in front of him, eyes orange as the pelt of the tabby elder sitting in the corner of camp. "I-I'm Stormkit." He stuttered.

Firekit nodded. "I know."

"How do You know what I look like?" Stormkit asked, before realizing his question was stupid.

Firekit looked at Stormkit. "Do you not know what you look like?" The young tom shook his head. "Come. I'll show you where you can see."

Hesitantly, the unknowing kit followed Firekit to where water reflected the sky. "What is this?" he asked.

"A puddle. You can see what you look like now. Go on. Do it."

Stormkit leaned over and looked into the puddle, immediately wanting to look away. Unlike most cats, the kit didn't have any ears. His face had a long jagged scar running down it, and he looked like the mutt of all cats. His fur was an icky mottled brown, with bursts of black spots on it. His eyes were different colors, one green, and the other pitch black.

Stormkit recoiled from his reflection and sat down, stunned. "I…. I'm…. I'm hideous."

"Hey! Don't say that!" Firekit growled. "You aren't hideous. You're just… different from everybody else. And different is good, no matter what they say."

"Different…?" Stormkit repeated, still not convinced that that was what he was and not hideous.

Firekit nodded. "Uh-huh. Now come on. Get up. Let me show you around camp, Stormkit."

**END OF SCENE! What do you all think? Was it good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to ruin all of your perfect worlds by saying that I never planned on updating this until I saw the reviews. XD**

**...**

"What does fish taste like?" Stormkit asked Firekit as she lead him to the fresh-kill pile. "Does it taste like milk? I like milk. Do you still drink milk? My mom doesn't feed it to me anymore. Do you know my mom's n-"

Firekit turned around with an annoyed hiss, so suddenly that Stormkit ran into her. The black she-kit flicked her tail as he fell on his rump."Do you always talk this much?" she asked. Stormkit opened his mouth to reply but Firekit silenced him. "Never mind. Don't answer that question."

The black she-kit turned back around. "And to answer your annoying jabbering mouth," she said as she continued to walk. "Fish tastes like fish, it does not taste like milk, and I still drink milk occasionally."

Stormkit scratched at an itch that was on his side. He stopped, still sitting, and the muscles on his head where an ear should be rippled as though it were being flicked. "Do you know who my father is?" the innocent kit asked.

Firekit turned around. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, intentionally not answering Stormkit's question. She knew that if she did, she would get in trouble with more than just one cat.

Stormkit hopped up and hobbled over to the she-kit. "Where is it?" he asked. Firekit flicked a black ear at the mound behind her.

"Grab one and come over here, and we can settle down somewhere and share it." she called after Stormkit as he bounded away.

Thoughtful, Firekit sat down._ How can anybody hate that kit? He's kind. He's not rude. He's energetic. A little slow, but that's not his fault. Why are you so despised. Stormkit?_

"I've gouph quone!" the muffled voice pulled Firekit out of her thoughts, and she let out a _mrrow _of laughter at the sight of Stormkit. He looked like he had just lost a fight with a bush. His fur stuck up in tufts as he tripped over the fish that was over half his size. Firekit bounded over to him and helped the outcast kit with his prey.

"Thanks." Stormkit mewed as he collapsed on the ground underneath the overhang. "That thing was heavy!"

Firekit suppressed the purr that was about to rise from her throat and took a bite of the fish. Stormkit followed her example and let out a surprised mew, jumping up, pelt shaking. Firekit looked at him in confusion.

"Do you not like it?" she asked. Stormkit shook his head.

"It's... It's... _amazing!_" he exclaimed. He settled back down and took a ravenous bite from the fish. He quickly chewed it before swallowing.

Firekit placed a paw over the fish, almost having it bitten by the other kit. Stormkit, mouth hovering over Firekit's paw, mismatched eyes wide, looked at the she-kit questioningly. "Slow down, else you'll get sick." she told him. Stormkit's only reply was a purr as she moved her paw away, although she did notice that he actually took time to chew it slowly, if only a little bit slower than before.

"How old are you?" Firekit asked him.

"Five moons. Almost six. Why?" Stormkit replied, flicking fish off his whiskers.

"Five moons?" Firekit asked, incredulous. "How come I've never seen you before?"

Stormkit looked uneasy. He stared at the fish as he replied to Firekit's question. "Mother keeps me isolated from all the other kits. We sleep in that bush over there." he gestured to a bush, tight with woven thorns to keep every cat out.

"Oh... Well... why don't you-" Firekit stopped her question as a shadow fell over the two kits.

"What do you think you are doing with that... _thing?_" a voice hissed._  
><em>

Stormkit coward down as he turned around to see a dark gray she-cat with autumn leaves colored eyes. Firekit flattened her ears and stood up, facing the she-cat.

"Mother... I mean... Smokepelt," she corrected when the she-cat glared at her. "This is Sto-"

"I know exactly who it is." Smokepelt seethed. "I want to know what you are doing with it."

"Sharing a fish." Firekit mewed softly.

Smokepelt growled. "You know the rules, are not allowed to interact with it."

Firekit's pelt fluffed up as Stormkit whimpered as he was caught in the glare of the queen. "He is not an _it! _" Firekit growled. "He has a heart and just as much of a soul as you and me. Actually," Firekit growled, flicking her tail. "He has _more_ of a heart than you do, _Mother._" The black she-kit sneered the last word out.

Smokepelt growled and whacked Firekit upside the head. "That is it. You are _not _leaving the nursery until your apprentice ceremony."

"But-" Firekit tried to protest, but stopped as Smokepelt's furious gaze bore into her fur. Head hanging low, the black she-kit sulked off to the nursery. Raking a final furious gaze over Stormkit, Smokepelt followed.

Hesitantly, Stormkit mewed out to Firekit. "It was nice meeting you!" the black she-kit flicked an ear in reply, and looked sadly at Stormkit before glaring at Smokepelt. Defying her mothers words, she raced back over to Stormkit quickly and liked his head.

"Meet me outside of camp at moon high." she whispered quickly in his ear before she was forcefully dragged away.

Shocked, Stormkit stared after Firekit and Smokepelt until they were gone inside the nursery.

_Tonight. Moon high. Outside of camp. Got it. _Smiling, Stormkit finished off the fish and dug a hole to bury it, feeling it to be the right thing to do. _I'll see you there, Firekit. _He thought before slowly making his way to his own secluded den, not trying to rush facing his mother again.

...

**YAY! I'd say that was probably the longest chapter that I have _ever _done. Cheers to me! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh! And I need some cats for the chapter after next. Here's the form that I will need.**

**...**

**Name:**

**Looks:  
><strong>

**Clan: Thunder, Wind, River, or Shadow. (Stormkit and Firekit are in River)**

**Position: Leader, medicine cat, deputy, warrior, apprentice, queen, kit, or elder. Loners and rogues are needed, too, though!**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**...**

I think that that is all I need. Thanks for reading!

~Trinity


End file.
